This invention is related to means for remotely operating a chromatic harmonica and more specifically to a foot-operated electrical device for remotely operating a chromatic harmonica so that the user can employ his hands for playing a second instrument.
Chromatic harmonicas are commonly used by musicians because of the wide range of tones that can be produced by moving a valve member that extends either beyond one end or the bottom of the harmonica. The valve member changes the harmonica tones for either sharps or flats depending upon its position.
Some musicians prefer to simultaneously play several instruments. It is necessary for the musician to have his hands available to play more than one instrument. One approach for using a harmonica as part of such an ensemble is to hang the harmonica around the user's neck and employ a foot-operated cable to remotely change the harmonica tones from sharps to flats. Such an arrangement was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,792 to Gerbetz. However, such an arrangement has several drawbacks. Its sensitivity is limited because of its mechanical nature. Further the length of the cable reduces its utility because if the cable is made sufficiently long for the performer to stand, it has a tendency to kink or bind if he assumes a seated position.